


Through the Fires and the Flames

by dancing_homestuck



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Death, Fake AH Crew, Killing, M/M, Pyromania, Songfic, the crew is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_homestuck/pseuds/dancing_homestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Ryan growing up neighbors in a smallish town and being best friends forever through thick and thin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Fires and the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [Outlaws by Tribe Society](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZ-8q7-5bl8)

Ray and Ryan growing up neighbors in a smallish town and being best friends forever through thick and thin.

Through playing in each other’s back yards and make believing being knights and kings

Through Ray’s mother’s death and Ryan’s father’s abuse and running away into the woods to hide in their world together

Through kids teasing Ray for his glasses and kids teasing Ryan for his acting

Through Ryan hitting a rough patch and finding his way out through fist fights. Through Ray shutting down, closing everyone off but Ryan, never Ryan

Through both of them learning on accident one night just how good it felt to set shit on fire, to break crap with reckless abandon, to laugh into the night like no one can stop you because in that moment, nobody can

Through both of them having terrible crushes on each other, so slow to develop, but the way Ryan looks with soot on his face or how the fire dances in Ray’s eyes is enough to set them both ablaze and if this was a slow burn well it’s a bonfire now

Through both of them getting kicked out because they got caught holding hands and you can’t be gay in a small town like this, it’s just not how it’s done

Through both of them taking what they can and lighting their houses up because those buildings were never home. Home was where the heart was and their hearts would always be with each other.

Through them jacking a car and taking it hell knows where, but that’s okay because now they’re free

Through Ryan finding he rather likes the feeling of stabbing a man who tried to mug him to death and Ray finding he didn’t really mind Ryan covered in blood

Through Ray finding the trigger on a sniper the most comforting thing to grip, next to Ryan’s hand, and relishing in the way he can pull a little bit of metal miles away and watch a head explode from the bullet he sent

Through both of them roaming the country in whatever vehicle they can snag, going wherever they wanna go, doing whatever they wanna do 

Through laughing into the wind as Ryan drives and Ray shoots at the cops out the back window with the cash in a bag on the floor

Through stumbling into the cesspool that is Los Santos on accident and finding it the city that’s been calling their names all this time

Through chance encounters (and a few orchestrated meetings) with four unique individuals calling themselves the fahc

Though actually agreeing to join and being settled down for the first time in who knows how long and making other friends for the first time ever

Through random trips in the middle of the night just to prove they could leave Los Santos whenever they wanted because nobody pins them down but each other and turning back around a week later when their freedom feels forced and they miss the crew

Through every daring thing they do

Through every heist, every soft word spoken in the dark, every lazy Saturday afternoon 

Through whizzing bullets as sirens surround them and they cover their escaping friends

Through it all they have each other.

And it really only makes sense to the crew to send them off together, holding each other as the small boat goes up in flames on the Los Santos coast.


End file.
